warrior_clan_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Cottonfur
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Warrior Clan Cats Roleplay Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Chat Please come on chat on here, to scared to go on the other one Fersheira - My sister hates me because Im adopted... 21:24, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Clan? Hey I was wondering if I could have a clan there are only 2 Admins so I thought I'd ask you! Sorry! I let Meadow make a clan, she begged me so I had to say yes, sorry if it offends you! Fersheira - My sister hates me because Im adopted... 23:58, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Dear Cotton What you said yesterday. It did upset me. Now Here I am going to voice my complaints. Though they are not really conplanits just things that are borthering me at this meoment and annoy me. Alright So In the PM yesterday night. # things came up which kinda really did upset me. Alright here we go. Today I will be telling you the reasons why they made me sad, angry, and then happy. I was sad about what you said last night because it semed like the only way for you to be happy is to not bing RPing with me. That past mw because that's like saying that as long as your not around I'm great! But when your around then it's awful. Ok, This might be the dumbest reason for me to be sad but, I kinda think that when you said that you didn'twant to be friends, and I know that's not ture(At least I hope not because like ummm.... What?) I was Angry because you said i'd ben away for 2 days. I'm sorrybut when did 2 days bcome like 7 months? Because that's how long you were away from wiki. So sundenlly it's a huge deal if i'm away for like 2 days but you can leave for 7 months and nope! Everything is just fine. Like I'm sorry but to me that doesn't seem far. That everyone was away for like 7 months and then they come back and eveyrthing is just fine. I'm glad they came back, Don't get me wrong there but it's just annoying for me because like, I left chat open all day in hopes someone would come on and then when everyone comes back it's all fast again, which I am no longer used too. Oh, and the reason why I can't relly talk to anyone anymore is that I was alone for that long of a time. I've kinda forgotten what it's like to have people on chat for a long period of time and to RP with them. And yes I know it' just me making excuses here but This is why I think I am like this right now. I've only realy had like one person on chat for a period of 2 weeks and then they were gone and I wouldn't see anyone for amonth. So I got used to just starting a plot with them and having them leave randomly without them telling me goodbye. Now for the reason on why I am happy you said those things. I'm happy you said those things Cotton because it means that your happy! and you've seemed so emotionless for so long and it's great that's your having fun and enjoying yourself. I'm glad that you have the ablility to RP with others and make plots with others. and the change thingie. I understand that things do need to change. But there is also a reason why people hold onto the past with suchan irongrip. People change and leave and come, while the past never changes. I'm alright with the changing of the backround right now. It's perfectly fine with me. I was abit scared to have it change but, not so much anymore. Not if everyone stays when school starts in spetember. But no one probelly will. It's just dancing Mama 13:43, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Cotton dear? I'm sorry, I'm sorry for thinking about myself. Tell me how you are a building. Why does it seem that way? And what has been pushed down? Please tell me why. It's just dancing Mama 18:41, July 12, 2014 (UTC) *Meadowwind5Like, I came here fully knowing that Vi could kill me *I have to admit, I'm still kinda scared of her *11:03Shuckle*I'm not *If you're scared of her, that just gives her the power to keep being a dictator *If no one was scared of her, where would she be? *11:04Meadowwind5Not being a Dictortor *No one to rule *no one to scare It's just dancing Mama 15:05, July 16, 2014 (UTC) What happened when ou where gone *Meadowwind5Meadowwind5 I'm at the part about noah *5:17 Hollystar1 They found his ark If you have no feeling you don't care about me *5:18 Meadowwind5 It's odd I care about cotton I can feel friendship and i would defend her *5:19 Hollystar1 -|- You HAVE to feel later *sometime 5:19 Meadowwind5 No I only feel fault *5:20 Hollystar1 You have to feel happy *5:21 Meadowwind5 No really *5:21 Hollystar1 So I'm just another thing in your life *5:21 Meadowwind5 The only point to life is make sure your geans don't die Wh are ou taking this personall *5:21 Hollystar1 believe what you want *5:22 Meadowwind5 If I could feel I would But I don't *5:22 Hollystar1 I'm taking it personal because you don't care about me *5:22 Meadowwind5 I do care about you I feel a bond to ou I mother everyone *5:23 Hollystar1 U DO FEEL TJEN *then I have to go before I cry Feel bad for you bi O don't be mad at me tho o wait um nvm *5:25 Meadowwind5 Wh would I be mad? Just don't try to convert me and we'll get along fine! *Hollystar1 has left the chat. *Hollystar1 has joined the chat. *5:30 Meadowwind5 Hi! *5:30 Hollystar1 You have alexithymia I think The absence of human emotion *5:30 Meadowwind5 M middle name is alex *5:30 Hollystar1 I hope it goes away *5:31 Meadowwind5 Why? *5:31 Hollystar1 I miss your emotional self *5:31 Meadowwind5 Hunn What ou have seen has been me I have never felt ever *5:31 Hollystar1 Yes yoy feel more than cotton *5:32 Meadowwind5 or maybe i'm better at hiding it *5:32 Hollystar1 hiding ? 5:32 Meadowwind5 es *5:32 Hollystar1 hiding what *5:32 Meadowwind5 Hiding that i don't have emotions *5:33 Hollystar1 but you said you care bout me and cotton and you hate things amd get mad *5:33 Meadowwind5 Wh does it matter Anyway About the clan have ou got another picture? *5:34 Hollystar1 CARING IS LIFE IF YOU WANT TO BE A SWIRLING VOID OF NOTHING THRN GO AHEAD Sorry for yelling But I want u to be happy And if I can't see that *5:34 Meadowwind5 Numb is happy *5:34 Hollystar1 then I'll have to leave Numb id *is nothing *5:35 Meadowwind5 Hol, it doesn't matter *5:35 Hollystar1 It does *5:35 Meadowwind5 If i didn't tell ou would you think so? Or would ou care? *5:35 Hollystar1 Think what *5:35 Meadowwind5 Would ou think I can't feel? *5:35 Hollystar1 No *5:36 Meadowwind5 Then don't leave just because of that *5:36 Hollystar1 I cant Cant do it Bye meadow *5:36 Meadowwind5 COME BACK *Holds* DON"T LEAVE ME *5:36 Hollystar1 Bye *5:37 Meadowwind5 NUUUUUUU *Shadowscarxx13 has joined the chat. *5:38 Meadowwind5 he Scar *5:38 Shadowscarxx13 Hai hai~ *5:39 Hollystar1 Oh I wanted to tell you *5:39 Shadowscarxx13 What *5:39 Hollystar1 That you have to never ever ever ever ever ever ever leave the wiki meadow Ever *5:40 Shadowscarxx13 Why *5:40 Hollystar1 I need a very very very very very long break So don't leave before I come back promise *5:40 Shadowscarxx13 Aww don't leave! *5:40 Meadowwind5 Don't leave then I can't promise the zombies might come for me I could get hit b a bus *5:41 Hollystar1 Seriously I mean it *5:41 Meadowwind5 I never have panned to leavwe *5:41 Hollystar1 Fine meadow Ill see you in a month gtg *5:41 Shadowscarxx13 ねこちゃn Whoops wrong keyboard Hollystar1 has left the chat. Hollystar1 has joined the chat. *5:44 Meadowwind5 HOLLy y OU CNE BACKTO ME *CAME *5:44 Hollystar1 I can't leave for a month cuz of our clan But you can't feel joy so no need for all caps *5:44 Meadowwind5 *Huggy* *5:45 Hollystar1 Like I said no joy S *hadowscarxx13 has left the chat. *5:45 Hollystar1 no hugs until you mean it *5:46 Meadowwind5 Oh hun *5:46 Hollystar1 I Thot you could feel more than cotton *5:46 Meadowwind5 Anwa omg *anyway *5:46 Hollystar1 Dont call me hun *5:46 Meadowwind5 did ou find the other picture? *5:46 Hollystar1 No *5:46 Meadowwind5 kk *Hol *5:47 Hollystar1 Uf you can't feel emotion then I won't :) :| What other picture ok fine I'll feel emotion but only because I know what I'm missin But didmt you once ask cotton why she had no emotion before on tslk page I saw it before by accident and you seemed concerned and saying tongs I said *things *Shadowscarxx13 has joined the chat. *5:49 Hollystar1 hi *5:49 Shadowscarxx13 Hi sorry net crash *5:50 Hollystar1 AND *5:50 Meadowwind5 Tis fine! *5:50 Hollystar1 once you said cotton was worried or mad at me *5:50 Meadowwind5 yes Holly you're right I guess we are wrong *5:51 Hollystar1 look up alexithymia Look up alexithymia ugh its not working nvm What is wrong the point is if you feel a bond that is emotion the emptiness u feel is emotion *5:52 Shadowscarxx13 Bonds are not emotions *5:52 Hollystar1 the sad, embarrassment, regret, even tiniest bit *5:52 Shadowscarxx13 emptiness is a style of life *5:52 Hollystar1 emotion *5:53 Shadowscarxx13 numb is a feeling, not an emotion. Emptiness is a feeling. *5:53 Hollystar1 FEELING ARE EMOTION Stop being nothong *5:53 Meadowwind5 Look *5:54 Hollystar1 Wgat *5:54 Meadowwind5 I'm done with this debate *5:54 Hollystar1 *what ok Fine *5:54 Shadowscarxx13 Fucking moron. Feeling is something you can name. Emotions are things you feel but cannot name im done. Case closed. *5:55 Hollystar1 Don't call me a moron *5:55 Meadowwind5 ou two stop it Both Scar and Hol *5:55 Hollystar1 scar if you don't like me GO BACK to where you came from *5:55 Meadowwind5 ou know *5:55 Shadowscarxx13 I do like you! *5:55 Meadowwind5 Ok *5:55 Hollystar1 Yiu called me a moron! *5:55 Meadowwind5 Changing subject I'm sick Have been for the past 2 days *5:56 Shadowscarxx13 This is why I hate life! If I kill myself I *5:56 Meadowwind5 Winter is coming *5:56 Shadowscarxx13 NO SHIT SHERLOCK *5:56 Meadowwind5 Omg the goldenrod bloomed early this years *5:56 Shadowscarxx13 and I'm sorry, okay? *5:57 Hollystar1 Ok *5:57 Shadowscarxx13 im just fucking done. *5:57 Hollystar1 Well *5:57 Shadowscarxx13 with everything *5:57 Meadowwind5 Scar *5:57 Hollystar1 I was depressed to before *5:57 Meadowwind5 Do ou wanna build a snowman? *5:57 Shadowscarxx13 YOU DONT KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE! *5:57 Meadowwind5 Come on! *5:57 Hollystar1 NO *5:57 Meadowwind5 BOTH OF OU STOP! NOW *5:57 Hollystar1 Snowmen don't help *5:57 Meadowwind5 THEy DO! *5:57 Hollystar1 I DO KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE YOU WANT TO SEE THE SCARS I HAVE TO GO Bi *5:58 Shadowscarxx13 I HATE YOU HOLLY I FUCKING HATE YOU She later said that she was sorrie *Meadowwind5esss? *7:22Hollystar1I'm sorry *7:22Meadowwind5I forgive ou *7:22Hollystar1I've been a bad friend and selfish *I just didn't want to believe what you saud *Can we forget that whole convo *7:23Meadowwind5Is it really me ou need to tell that ou are sorr too? *7:23Hollystar1Yes? *7:23Meadowwind5Scar has tried to commit susiside as of late *a couple weeks ago *7:24Hollystar1I didn't mean to offend her. *7:24Meadowwind5Tell her our sorry then *7:24Hollystar1I got pissed that she called me a fucking moron *7:24Meadowwind5that's fine *but she needs to know ou are sorry *7:25Hollystar1Scar was confusing me. She called me a moron then said she liked me then yelled so I yelled. *I feel bad for her *But I do *know what it's like *7:25Meadowwind5She's dlicate *7:26Hollystar1I was depressed too. But then the girls at my school called me crazy and said I paid people to be friends *So I stopped being *sad I guess *I hate them *They lie *7:27Meadowwind5well *7:27Hollystar1i have plenty if my own friends! I never pay people even if it's a bet I give them Monopoly money *7:27Meadowwind5There is nothing we can do to them *7:27Hollystar1Yes *I can *7:28Meadowwind5we can't kill them *7:28Hollystar1At the dance they invited me to *LOL NO KILLING *Just *tell them exactly *what they need to hear *And slap them maybe *And laugh and walk out like a boss *But now. Everyone is mad at me. Why am I So fucking RETARDED *EVEN COTTON DONT LIKE ME *EVEN YOU *probably *And scar *And frozen left *7:30Meadowwind5Calm *I like ou *7:30Hollystar1You cant *7:30Meadowwind5No *Mabe *Es *7:30Hollystar1Nobody can I just mess up over n over *7:31Meadowwind5Frozen like most noobs left *7:31Hollystar1Why *7:31Meadowwind5Scar is weak as Cotton would sa *because *7:31Hollystar1she was the only one who actually liked me a lot *7:31Meadowwind5few have the determination to stay over a long period of time *when school ends noobs come *when school end **starts *The leave *it's a fact *7:32Hollystar1I am determined I just don't want to be an outcast *Or hated *or that annoying girl *7:32Meadowwind5ou won't be *7:32Hollystar1Too late *7:32Meadowwind5all of us older users where once new *not here *7:33Hollystar1Nobody actually cares I'm pretty sure shucker hates me **shuckle *7:33Meadowwind5She doesn't *7:33Hollystar1And cotton is cold towards me *7:33Meadowwind5She's towards everyone but me *7:33Hollystar1And luna is nice I like lina *7:33Meadowwind5there was a time when she was nice *7:33Hollystar1And you can't feel *7:33Meadowwind5sweetheart *I mother everyone *7:34Hollystar1Differs from liking *7:34Meadowwind5no *It doesn't *7:34Hollystar1yea *7:34Meadowwind5A mother protects all those in her care *7:34Hollystar1Cotton used to be nice? *7:35Meadowwind5Es *When i first met her *7:35Hollystar1why did she change *7:35Meadowwind5a fight *7:35Hollystar1with whom *7:35Meadowwind5A terrible fight that lasted 4 months *Vi *7:35Hollystar1Oh vi... *Is it bad that I stalk talk pages and read drama when I'm bored *7:36Meadowwind5No *7:36Hollystar1I know about aspen *Omg brb *7:36Meadowwind5I've never met her *7:36Hollystar1brb *7:36Meadowwind5And i am sad about tjat *7:37Hollystar1Tell me about the fight *7:37Meadowwind5Which one? *7:38Hollystar1the 4 month one *7:38Meadowwind5look at m blogs *and Birds *and Cottons *From 2012 fall *7:38Hollystar1Ok brb I got to check then I'm gonna shower *ttyl Hello? Bestie? Wonderful Cottonie? Wanna talk? Elegance is always in style 21:29, January 16, 2015 (UTC)